This grant request is being written for continuation of support of a teaching--research--service unit now established in the Department of Neurology as an expansion of the present functions of the Stroke Unit. It is becoming the central focus for the team approach to stroke problems, and will aid in coordinating the activities of physicians, nurses and educators, to improve care, foster research, and disseminate information regarding a problem which now results in 200,000 deaths in the United States yearly.